The Last One
by EmaraldEyes
Summary: A story on the life of Lily Evans and how she meets and falls in love with James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

the last one

Lily Evans was just a normal girl, well unless you count her rather strange appearance. She had flaming red hair and pail skin, but the most unique part of her appearance were her eyes, they looked just like emeralds, but she failed to realize her beauty  
because, well, most girls is not all that is strange about her but she doesn't know that yet.

She lives with her sister Petunia and they were rather close. Lily was eleven and her sister thirteen, and they could never be seen apart mostly because lily followed her around everywhere she went. They lived in a small subtle neighborhood with only  
one other child but he never came out, and they ofter heard screams coming from the house so Mr. and Mrs. Evans told them to keep there distance from the house. But of course since the were children they had to see why.

Petunia and Lily walked over to there house while we heard the yells, and as we got closer we started to get nervous. " Tunia, maybe we should go back," said Lily though trying not to sound worried in front of my sister. She replied rather courageously  
she thought " No! I want to see what is going on in there we deserve to know just as much as Mom and Dad do!" "Ok." Lily sighed. So they went on.

We got to the front door and petunia rang the door bell and we waited… Then we heard footsteps and a yell " Severus you better not of invited though muggle girls over you know Iwill not associate with there type!" Then a voice replied "Of course  
not Mom Idont play with muggle girls." Then the door opened and a rather ugly looking women appeared "Why are you here? I thought i told your parents to stay away from her!" She sneered rudely at us. "Yes thats why we are here we wanted to know  
why." said petunia. "Oh well i guess i have to teach her a lesson." She said ignoring Petunia completely. We both went pail we did not mean for this to happen nor did we expect it. Then she took out a stick and pointed it at my sister and yelled "Crucio!"  
And to my horror petunia screamed with pain! " STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Lily yelled.

This made me angry and to my great surprise the door anonymously slammed right into her face! My sister fell and passed out though Lily thought she was dead "TUNIA!" Lily screamed. No response. Lily ran over and pulled her home because she knew she didn't  
have much time. When we got home Mom screamed "what happened!" and Lily just cried and cried not able to get a hold of herself. Mom called the ambulance and soon after you could here and unmistakable siren coming to take away my sisters disabled body.

I woke up a day later hoping upon hope that it was a dream. I went down stairs to find my mom with a tear stained face. "Good morning Mom Is tunia ok?" she asked though dreading the answer. She looked up at my worried eyes and a tear slid down her cheek  
as she answered "Your sister is in a coma sweat heart, but dont worry she will wake up soon." The look on her face gave it all away. "She's not ok is she? I knew why shouldn't have gone over to there house! This is all my fault i should have convinced  
her and i didn't and now, now she's in a coma!" I spurted out.

My mother fixed me with a stern yet kind look and said " This is not you fault. In fact if anything I'm glad you were there you saved your sister life and you should be proud! Now let me fix you up some eggs while you go up to get ready for the day. We  
are going to visit petunia later." She said. "ok." i said going up to get dressed.

petunia stayed in her coma for nearly three weeks before waking up unfortunately she remembered nothing of the event and every one thought i was crazy when i told them the story about what happened. Three months letter appears in the mail…


	2. Chapter 2

the Letter

 **DISCLAIMER** - **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS.**

POV- lily

"lily go out and get the mail," said Mom. "ok mum," I said.

I had been trying to be on my best behavior lately, and I doubt that mum would care if I protested any way. So I went out to fetch it. I opened the box I was surprised to see a letter addressed to Lily Evans. I went inside and handed Mom her mail and started to open my letter.

I carefully opened the letter and read.

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. Magonagal

I stared at the letter in silence my mouth agape, Mom apparently notice because she asked "Flower whats wrong?"

" Mom you might want to read this," I said still trying to get over the shock.

She read quietly looking just as surprised as I was. " Flower I think this is all some kind of joke. I mean this is very detailed and we might want to got to address to check, but I highly doubt that this is real. So dont get your hopes up," she said.

I had a thousand thoughts going through my head and I wanted to know as much as I could. I read through the rest of the letter and went to go tell Petunia.

POV- Petunia

"Tunia!" I heard Lily scream from down stairs. "Yeah," I answered back wondering why she sounded so excited. "Can I come in?" She asked, sounding, if possible even more excited. "Sure," I replied intrigued. She burst into my room and sat on the end of my bed bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Guess what," she asked though did not wait for an answer. "I'm a witch and I'm going to Hogwarts to learn how to to magic, I'm leaving September first. And I'm just so excited!" She said.

I sat there shocked, I had told everyone I didn't remember what happened the day of my accident but I did. And now she was going to become a witch, just like the lady and leave me! How could she?

POV-lily

I watched as Petunia grew red with anger, confused to why she would be mad. Then Petunia screamed "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE AND GO OF TO BE A _WITCH!"_ She asked emphasizing the word witch. "THAT LADY THAT HURT ME WAS A WITCH." She stated. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME, BUT I'M GLAD YOU TOLD ME CAUSE NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE, A FREAK!" I stood there shocked by what she just said. Then something she said caught on.

"You remembered what happened that day?" I asked shocked that she had leid. She didn't answer but said "Get out I never want to see you again! I hate you, you freak!" A tear slid down my cheek, but I still got up and went to my bed, only to have a sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3

Off To Hogwarts

 **DISCLAIMER** - **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS.**

POV- lily

I woke up today to Petunia screaming "Hey freak, get up mom made breakfast," from down stairs. Petunia had been particularly nasty this week because I had to leave this week, and it was not fun being shoved her whenever I walked into a room.

I got up with a terrible headache and that feeling in your stomach you get when you are really excited. I pondered this for a moment, and then I remembered why and shrieked with excitement. I was leaving tomorrow! I had gotten my stuff from Diagon Ally last week and it was the most fascinating place I had ever been. I got everything on the list including a few extra books to learn a bit more one of which was "Hogwarts a History," By Batilda Bagshot, and many others.

My wand was 10¾" long, made of willow, and has an unknown core. I also got a cat I named her Ivory because her white fir reminded me of the ivory keys on my piano. I don't know why but we connected when I saw her and I just knew she was the one. She also has deep blue eyes, and likes to cuddle up with me when I sit by the fire. The funny thing is she absolutely hates Petunia whenever she walks in the room Ivory hisses at her runs after her. I guess thats just another reason for Petunia to hate me.

I was hoping that Petunia would forgive me for being a witch , after all its not exactly my fault I have magic running my veins. I tried to tell that keeping the magic in will not help, but she is determined to hate me for some reason.

I walked down stairs and peaked around the corner to see if Petunia was waiting their to shove me, she wasn't so I walked in. Mom handed me a plate of eggs and smiled at me I groaned back, but smiled any way.

"Good morning sunshine," she said sarcastically.

"Morning mom," I said completely missing the sarcasm because I was still half asleep.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" She asked

"Yes, but i'll miss you guys a lot!" I said meaning every word.

"I know we will miss you to, but you have to learn how to use your magic or your could risk hurting one of us. Beside i'm sure you will have a great time at Hogwarts." I frowned. I wondered it Petunia would forgive me over the year. That would be great. but I know she is stubborn and will probably never forgive me.

"I'm sure Petunia will come around Lily just be patient," she said. Sometimes I thought she could read minds.

"If you say so," I replied still not convinced.

I woke op the next day at 6:00 A.M. because I was so excited. I jumped out of bed and looked at my list of stuff to bring for Hogwarts checking every thing off, and with that I ran to the shower. I got in and out of the shower in record time and slipped on some white jeans and a sky blue top and ran down stairs with my trunk and Ivory in each hand. I poured myself some cereal and ate while watching the news. Soon we were pulling up at the station.

I looked around for platform nine and ten cause the letter said you have to run through. I spotted the platform and walked up hugging her mum good bye.

"Bye mum, have a good year and don't forget to write," I said

"Bye have fun at your freak school," said Petunia glaring daggers at me.

"Bye Flower we'll miss you," said mum not hearing petunias response.

I ran towards the wall hoping that I wouldn't run into the wall. I got closer and closer and right when I was sure I was going to crash nothing happened. I opened my eyes (I had them closed while running) and to my amazement their was a large scarlet train and lots of other students.

I pulled my trunk towards the train and got on going in a empty compartment and slid my trunk into to the luggage rack. Ten minuets passed and suddenly the compartment door slid open and three boys stumble in.

One had black hair and a attractive complexion with stormy grey eyes, another had blond hair was chubby and had watery blue eyes, and the last had messy brown hair hazel eyes and was smiling cheekily.

"Hope you don't mind but this is the only compartment left could we come in?" He asked politely

"Sure, come on in," I said, not wanting to be rude.

About a minuet later a girl about the same age as me came in, she had a tan face and long black hair with brown eyes. She looked nice but embarrassed at the same time, probably just shy.

"Um. Can I stay here? I mean I dont have to but, you know. um. the other ones are taken so-" she rambled.

"Come on, I dont want to be the only girl in here any way," I said cutting her off. She smiled gratefully and walked in.

"So whats your name? I'm Lily, Lily Evans." I said trying to strike up some conversation.

"Alice Prewitt," she replied shyly. Ha, I knew she was shy!

"So are you a pure blood? I'm a muggle born I hope i'm not behind because of it, but oh well."I said

"I'm a pure blood, but that doesn't matter as long as you have magic in your veins." she replied starting to warm up to me. I smiled at her.

"What house do you want to be in? iI hope I'm in Gryfindor but I guess Ravenclaw would be ok." said Alice

"I think i want to be in Gryffindor as well, but i'm fine as longs as I'm not in Slytherin," I said with a look of disgust on my face. I had heard all the bad witched come from there and that meant that that lady that hurt Petunia was most likely in Slytherin at Hogwarts.

" I'm all with you in that!" said a voice from behind me. I had forgotten all about the boys.

"All my family is in Slytherin and I hate what they do!' Said anther boy

The rest of the train ride went pretty fast and before I knew it we were there.

"First Years this way!" said a loud voice, so I followed the tall man to a huge lake.

"Get in and no more than five in a boat!" He yelled

So me Alice and the other three boys hopped in, and we were off. The lake was beautiful, well unless your in it.

"Hey, I'm James Potter by the way" he reached out to shake my had with a twinkle in his eye. I was hesitant and for a good reason, but decided to shake his hand any way. Before I knew it he had pushed me into the water and yelled "Your so gullible!" and burst out laughing.

He reached out out to help me back in but I just pulled him in with me and grabbed Alice's hand instead.

"Who's the gullible one now Potter?" I asked laughing him. He glared at me and then smirked and said "I knew you were going to do that I just let you," I glared at him

"You are a liar!" I retorted

Soon we were inside, and were waiting for the test that we had to take. I was scared I didn't know any magic and was wondering if I would get picked at all, or if so get Slytherin. Just then a stern middle aged witch appeared in the door way and told us to follow her. We did and where led into a huge space known as the great hall ( I had read about it).

she called of our names and we had to but a hat on! this wouldn't be so hard, I thought. Soon she called my name and I put the hat on, then I heard a voice in my head say " hmm… Tricky, lots of courage oh and a great mind it will have to be… "Gryfindor!" The Gryfindor table erupted with cheers as I took off the hat and skipped over to the correct table. I sat next to Alice who had also been chosen to be in Gryfindor.

I was the last one so the head master stood up and said "The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you and without further hesitation let us feast!" With that he flicked his wand, and before my very eyes food appeared. I was amazed in what magic could do and stuffed myself full.

The food disappeared and we were dismissed to our beds, we followed the head boy to our dorms and sat on our beds.

"So what do you think of James?"Alice asked.

"I think he is a arrogant toe rag!" I said truthfully.

"I think he's cute," she said with a dreamy look in her eye. I gave her a disgusted look and went to bed falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


End file.
